The emperor new sky dragon
by Chiwank.d.azhira
Summary: Kekuatan yang dapat mengalahkan tak ada batasan,kuatan yang konon dapat membunuh tuhan
1. Chapter 1

**THE EMPEROR NEW SKY DRAGON**

 **DISCLAMER: NARUTO DAN DXD BUKAN PUNYA SAYA**

 **PAIR:NARUTO X ...**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,TYPO,AUTHOR NUBI**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **FLASHBAC**

"ada apa sona-chan?tanya pemuda pirang kepada sahabat pemuda berambut pirang teman sekaligus sahabat dekat sona. Iblis keturunan murni sekaligus heires keluarga sitri.

"Apakah naru benar ingin pergi?sona akhirnya mulai buka suara karna sedari tadi hatinya entah kenapa tak rela merelakan sahabatnya akan pergi jauh darinya dan entah kapan kembali

"Ya..kau tidak usah bersedih sona-chan. Aku janji setelah aku berhasil mendapat gelar kaisar naga langit kita akan _**bersama**_ lagi"dengan cengiran mataharinya naruto mencoba meyakinkan sahabat kecilnya itu yang terlihat berat pergi meninggalkan sona tapii naruto harus pergi demi mendapatkan gelar kaisar naga langit gelar yang diberikan kepada makluk yang dapat menemukan harta yang dapat memberikan kekuatan naga milik naga raja langit **OSIRIS** naga yang dapat melampui naga tanpa batasan aurobos dan great red dua naga yang sekarang menjadi naga terkuat saat ini

"Tapi naru banyak yang sudah coba mencarinya tapi hasilnya nihil"sona tahu untuk mendapatkan gelar itu bukanlah perkara mudah karena banyak sekali makhluk supranatural maupun dewa serta youkai yg ingin mencari harta itu tapi semua tidak ada yang berhasil bahkan banyak dari semua makhluk itu tidak kembali

"Hehehe tenang saja so-chan aku pasti bisa dan saat aku kembali aku ingin kau juga ikut menjadi kuat dan berjalanlah disampingku"dengan suara tegas dan cengiranya naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu

"Umm..aku janji aku akan menjadi penerus keluarga sitri yg terkuat dan mengalahkan sera-nee chan "

"Kalo begitu ambilah inih"naruto memberikan atau lebih tepatnya memakaikan sebuah kalung dengan bandul seperti pusaran air berwarna merah rubi"saat kau sudah jadi iblis yang kuat kembalikanlah kalung itu padaku"akhirnya sebuah janji kecil terjadi siantara mereka

"Arigato naru-kun"tak terasa air mata sona jatuh dari pipi manisnya dengan sponta sona memeluk tubuh naruto dan terlelap di pelukan anak dari pahlawan iblis yang menghentikan pembrontakan dari kaum lucifer lama dialah Namokaze. ayah dari Namikaze. .

 **FLASHBACK END**

 ** _Skip 10 years later_**

"kaicho...gawat ttttiimmmmm... ririri...asss"gadis memakai kacamata seperti sona memiliki rambut hitam memiliki dada yang cukup membuat para siswa laki-laki meneguk ludah dialah tsubaki tsinra fukukaicho dan quenn milik sona. Terlihat tergesa-gesa"ada apa tsubaki bicara yang benar!"tukas sona datar dan terkesan tegas

"Gomenn kaicho. Rias beserta peregernya sedang menghadpi kokabiel dan sekarang dia butuh bantuan kita kaicho"

"APA ...cepat kalo begitu ayo kita bantu rias"betapa kagetnya saat mendengar rias teman sekaligus rivalnya sekarang dalam bahaya dengan lingkaran sihirnya rias segera pergi ketempat rias dan para budaknya berada

 **TEMPAT RIAS**

hah...hah...hah...dia kuat sekali"rias gremory salah satu iblis keturunan murni adik dari mou lucifer sekaligus rival dari sona sitri sekarang mengalami kelelahan akibat pertarungan dengan kokabial malaikat jatuh yang mempunyai empat sayap gagak yanh ingin menciptkan great war jilid dua dilihat dari manapun kokabiel lebih unggul dari rias serta peregernya tinggal menunggu waktu saja bagi mereka untuk bertemu shinigami.

"Matilah kalian iblis rendahan"dengan teriakannya kokabiel membuat tombak cahaya berukuran super besar yang dapat menghabisi rias beserta peregernnya

 **SWUSHH**

tombak cahaya itu melesat kearah sudah pasrah dan memejamkan matanya dia sudah kalah dia gagal dia bukan majikan yang baik untuk berapa meter lagi tiba tiba

 **BLARRRR**

"HOI...gagak tua tadi itu ligt spear yg cukup kuat"terdengar suara berat itu rias langsung membuka matanya alangkah terkejutnya dia mendapati pemuda pirang dengan jubah hitam bercorak api dan ada gambar naga ditengah lambanganya(lambang fairy tail)

"Sssiiaappa kau?"tersadar dari keterjutannya rias langsung menanyakan nama dari pemuda bersurai pirang itu uang telah menyelamatkanya

"RIAS APA KAU TAK APA?"suara perempuan berteriak dari belang rias ya. Dialah sona sitri yang baru datang dengan semua peregernya"lama tak berjumpa sona-chan"pria itu kembali terkejut melihat pemuda bersurai kuning itu"kaaauu...nanaruuu?"

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER2**

"Kaauuu nananaruu?sona begitu shock dengan apa yang dia lihat apa benar pemuda yang dihadapanya ini naruto. Naruto teman masa kecilnya.

"10 tahun tak berjumpa apa kau sudah melupakanku so-chan?"dengan cengiran bak matahari pemuda itu menepuk kepala sona pelan dan lembut dia sadar sosok perempuan didepanya masih dalam keaadan kaget setelah melihtnya. Bagaimana tidak shock selama 10 tahun dia menghilang tanpa memberi kabar terhadap wanita di depannya sekarang ia datang di hadapanya bak sosok pahlawan.

"Hahahaha... ada apa kapten dari pharaoh evos organisasi yang paling ditakuti seluruh dunia dan salah satu 4 kandidat pemegang gelar ' **the emperor sky dragon'** datang kesini?"kokabiel angkat bicara karena bosan melihat drama picisan di depannya

Sontak perkataan kokabiel itu membuat semua iblis disana membelakakan mata pasalnya mereka tak percaya pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan mereka adalah keempat dari 4 calon pemegang gelar **'the emperor sky dragon'** salah satu naga terkuat bahkan dikatakan dalam alkitab naga itulah yang telah membunuh tubuh asli dari dua naga surgawi draig dan albion. Dan tak sampai di situ juga dialah yang membuat naga tanpa batas kehilangan dua sayapnya,akibat pertarungan mereka surga mengalami kehancuran parah untuk menghentikan pertarungan mereka tuhan terpaksa turun tangan dan menyegel jiwa oasiris sang emperor sky dragon dalam pulau yang entah dimana konon katanya yg berhasil mendapatkan jiwa dari sang naga dia dengan mudah menaklukan alam semesta. Bahkan tuhan pun takut jikalau jiwa sang naga jatuh ditangan orang yg salah

"Seingatku aku tak mempunyai masalah denganmu"jujur saja kokabie juga tidak yakin akan kekuatannya dapat mengalahkan ketua dari kelompok pharaoh evos bahkan organisasi chaos brigde juga akan berpikir dua kali untuk melawannya.

"Aku tak masalah kau ingin menciptkan gread war jilid 2. yang jadi masalahku adalah kau ingin menyakiti lavenderku!"pemuda itu mengubah matanya menjadi merah dengan bola mata yg membentuk shuriken (mangekyou sasuke)

 **BLARRR...**

ledakan aura hitam menyebar dengan cepat memenuhi udara sekitar sehingga makhluk hidup apapun akan sulit bernafas dalam radius dua kilometer. "Aku dapat meliahat masa depanmu gagak tua terlihat jelas dari matamu..kau akan..."tidak melanjutkan kata terakhirnya pemuda berjubah hitam itu malah mengangkat tangannya dan muncul bola hitam pekat dengan lingkaran-lingkaran yang mengelilinginya setelah itu dia menghilang dengan kecepatan cahaya dan muncul dibelakang kokabiel sontak kokabiel kaget dan menoleh kebelakang tapi sebelum sempat menoleh pemuda itu menghantamkan bola yang ada di tangannya kekepala kokabiel

 **"MATI..."** itulah kalimat yang dikatakan pemuda itu setelah menghantamkan bola hitamnya kekepala kokabiel dan akhirnya...

 **DUUUAAARRR...**

ledakan besar tercipta di langit tepat dimana kokabiel tadi terbang. Semua iblis disana hanya melotot melihat ledakan besar tercipta di langit bagaimana mungkin malaikat jatuh sekelas kokabiel bisa dikalahkan dengan mudahnya

"Inikah kekuatanmu naru? Aku jadi semakin tak yakin bisa berjalan disampingmu"batin sona setelah kepulan asap itu reda terlihatlah sosok pemuda berambut kuning melayang dilangit disertai jubah hitam apinya yang berkibar ditiup angin menambah kesan coolnya

"Apa kebiasaan mulut mengangamu itu tidak bisa hilang so-chan?"melihat para iblis dengan mulut terbuka semua membuatnya memutar mata bosan.

Setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya sona melangkahkan maju menghampiri pemuda itu bukan untuk memeluknya ataupun menciumnnya melainkan

 **pLAKKK...**

Sona justru menampar pipi pemuda yang telah menghabisi kokabiel itu " itu karna kau pergi meninggalkanku selama 10 tahun dan tak memberiku kabar "

"Emm...gomen..sona "pemuda itu berguma lirih dengan menundukan kepalanya

 **GREBB**

sona tiba-tiba memeluk pemuda itu sambil menangis sesenggukan" baka..apa kau tau betapa aku merindukanmu? Apa kau tau betapa aku mengkhawatirkanmu?"keluarlah sifat asli sona seorang gadis yang sebernya peduli perhatian dan cengeng

"Haaaah... gomen so-chan aku tid"perkataan pemuda pirang itu terpotong karena ada sosok lain datang ketempat mereka

"Lama tak berjumpa kapten naruto. "datanglah sosok pemuda berambut putih dengan armor sayap berwarna putih

"siapa kau?"issei yang dari tadi diam angkat bicara

"Aku vali sang hakuryouko terkuat sepanjang masa dan aku adalah rivalmu hyoudo issei atau bisa kupanggil sekryutei"vali menjawab pertanyaan issei dengan nada menekan pada kata terakhir.

" **LAMA TAK TAK JUMPA DRAIG"** terdengar suara berat dari sacret gear milik vali yang bernaung salah satu naga

" **YA ALBION LAMA TAK JUMPA"** terdengar suara berat kembali tapi sekarang dari boster gear milik issei yang juga nernaung naga surgawi rival dari naga surgawi albion

"Aku datang kesini hanya ingin memberitahukan pesan dari azazel bahwa kejadian ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kaum da-tenshi "

"Dan satu lagi issei bertambah kuatlah suatu hari nanti kita akan bertarung seperti yang diinginkan oleh takdir"setelah mengucapkan kata terakhir vali langsung terbang meninggalkan para iblis disana

"Aanno...permisi bisa kalian bawa sona kelihatannya dia tidur"suara pemuda dengan jubah hitam memecahkan keheningan sekarang dia sedang dipeluk oleh sona yang sejak dari tadi mendekapnya dan akhirnya tertidur

Sona langsung diambil alih oleh tsubaki yang langsung membawa tubuh kecil sona pergi dengan lingkaran sihir

"Jadi siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan kenapa kau bisa dekat sekali dengan sona?"rias penasaran dengan pemuda yang tadi mengalahkan kokabiel dengan mudah dan satu pagi dia bisa membuat sona yang terkenal akakn sifat tegas dan dingin menjadi seperti gadis biasa yang lugu dan cengeng

"Namaku naruto. ketua dari organisasi pharaoh evos dan juga teman masa kecil sona"dengan cengiran lebar naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari rias

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan lavendermu"satu kata dari naruto yang membuat penasarab rias apa maksudnya dengan lavenderku

"Lavenderku adalah sona ya dia lavenderku maka dari itu aku datang kesini untuk menyelamatkanya takan kubiarkan lavenderku itu layu"jawab naruto dengan tegas sambil mengingat kejadian kecil bersama sona

 **FLASHBACK**

"ne so-chan keliahatannya kau suka sekali dengan bunga lavender"terlihat dua sosok anak kecil yang berbeda gender sedang duduk berdua dihamparan taman bunga yang penuh akan bunga lavender

"Emm karna bunga lavender melambangkan _kesucian,kesetian,kesederhanaan._ maka dari itu aku ingin menjadi bunga lavender"sona mengatakan itu semua sambil menatap hamparan lavender yang indah yang membuat hati merasa tenang dan sejuk

"Sona..."naruto memanggil nama sona tidak seperti biasa tapi dalam nada suara tersebut tersirat akan perhatian dan kasih sayang"jikaupun kau tidak bisa menjadi lavender untuk dunia tapi..."naruto kembali menjeda ucapanya "kau telah lama menjadi lavender dalam hidupku maka dari itu aku akan menjaga lavenderku ini agar tidak layu itula janjiku seumur hidup"naruto menyelasaikan kalimatnya dengan cengiran yang sejuk

BLUSHHH!sontak perkataan naruto membuat wajah sona memerah tapi dalam hati dia senang dia harap naruto dapat menjadi matahari yang selalu menyinari dirinya hingga ia dapat menjadi bunga lavender yang indah

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Sebaiknya sekarang aku pergi. Samapaikan salamku pada so-chan jaa-nee"setelah menyampaikan salamnya pemuda itu langsung hilang dengan kilatan merah kehitaman miliknya

 **SKIP SETELAH PERTARUNGAN DENGA KOKABIEL**

 **RUANGAN OSIS**

Sekarang terlihat wanita cantik sedang duduk melamunkan sesuatu mata lavendernya tengah memandan matahari yang bersinar ! Dialah sona sitri sang kaicho di sekolah kuoh high school setelah pertarungan dengan kokabiel pikirannya terus teringat tantang pemuda pirangnya

"Maaf kaicho aku mau tanya siapa pemuda pirang waktu penyerangan kokabiel itu?tanya quenn sona yang telah mengganggu lamunannya

"dia adalah teman masa kecilku"jawab sona dengan singkat karna sedari tadi fikirannya masih memikirkan narutonya

"Bisa kaicho jelaskan lebih detailnya?"jawab tsubaki. Memang tsubaki benar benar penasaran tentang pemuda itu

"Haaah... baiklah dia naruto. salah satu pemegang nama 'D' yang konon katanya dapat merubah dunia

"Mamasih ada lagi orang seperti dididia kaicho"tsubaki menjawab dengan nada gemetar bagaimana tidak orang yang mempunyai kekuatan misterius maha dahsyat seperti naruto masih ada lagi.

"Baiklah akan kuceritakan semua yang aku tahu dari golongan nama'D' yang aku ketahui 4 makhluk yang mempunyai gelar 'D' dinamanya.

1 sasuke'D'law dia adalah rival dari teman masa kecilku yaitu naruto .dia ada ada di lain sebrang dengan naruto yang aku ketahui sekarang dia menjadi komandan divisi satu pasukan perang aliansi **blackheart** yang dipimpin oleh salah satu kandidat pemegang gelar **the emperor new sky dragon** yaitu KAZUYA NO MAGATAMA pemegang wilayah barat jepang

2\. Minato'D'namikaze ayah dari naruto. dan ketua dari organisasi pasukan revolusioner. Pasukan pemberontak yang ingin menghilangkan kekuasaan dari dominasi keluarga charlote musuh alami keluarga 'D'

3\. Nagato'D'newgate kakak dari ibu naruto yaitu portgas kushina sang pengusa laut selatan nagato juga terkenal dengan matanya. rinnegan mata yang dapat melukai tuhan

4\. Naruto'D'namikaze teman masa kecilku ketua dari kelompok pharaoh evos salah satu organisasi yang bergerak ketimur daerah kekuasaan mitologi shinto dan dia juga salah satu kandidat pemegang gelar **the emperor new sky dragon.**

 **"** tapi kenapa kaicho bisa tahu itu semua"merasa heran pasalnya sang king bisa mengetahui banyak informasi tenteng eksistensi para makhluk supranatural diluar kawasan kuoh

"Itu karna keluarga klan sitri adalah salah satu aliansi yang ikut dalam kelompok pasukan revolusioner oleh karena itu aku dapat informasi itu semua dari tuan minato ketua pasukan revolusioner."

"Baiklah kaicho itu sudah cukup menjawab semua yang ingin aku ketahui. Kalu begitu saya pamit masih ada pekerjaan yang harus saya urus"akhirnya tsubaki pamit **karna** memang masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dia urus

Setelah kepergian tsubaki sona kembali menatap awan berharap dapat menemukan ketenangan karna jujur saja sona masih terfikir pemuda pirangnya

 **KOTA OSAKA**

"apakah kita harus menyusulnya?sudah lebih dari satu pekan dia pergi kekota kuoh bagaimanapun kita harus bersiap menghadapi pasukan rebellion."pria dengan rambut mirip nanas dan memakai jubah yang sama dengan milik naruto.

"Haaahhh... apa boleh buat biar aku saja yang kesana..dan kau shika lebih baik kau pimpin pasukan menuju perbatasan osaka"itulah jawaban dari wakil kapten dari pharaoh evos. menma peckman yang dikabarkan makhluk terpintar..sebutan itu juga tidak sembarangan dia dapat buktinya hanya dengan 300 pasukan dia dapat mengambil alih daerah kekuasaan osaka dari tangan keluarga charlote dan mengalahkan zabuza no momochi pembunuh bayaran yang memiliki salah satu pedang dari 7 pedang ex-batalion sword

Setelah mendapat perintah dari wakil kapten sekitar 1000 pasukan pharaoh evos yang dipimpin oleh shikamaru marsman salah satu anggota pharaoh evos yang memiliki gaya rambut seperti nanas."merepotkan kenapa juga aku yang harus memimpin orang-orang bodoh ini"sebenarnya shikamaru malas untuk menjadi pemimpin sementara. tapi dia tidak bisa membantah perintah dari wakil kaptennya jika tak ingin kepalanya hancur.

 **kUOH AKADEMI HIGH SCHOOL**

"Apa kau tau kenapa kita harus pergi keunderworl sona"rias bertanya pada sona pasalnya dia dan peregernya beserta sona dan juga peregernya dipanggil oleh kakak rias yaitu mou sirzech lucifer salah satu pemimpin di underworld"aku juga tidak tahu rias sebaiknya kita cepat"karna tak mau berdebat dengan rias selain itu juga sona penasran kenapa mendadak mendapat panggilan ke underworld dia bergegas pergi ke underworld

 **UNDERWORL RUANG RAPAT**

Tak butuh lama rias dan sona beserta peregernya masing-masing menuju underworl setelah sampai mereka semua langsung menuju ruang rapat pertemuan

KRIEETT

"maaf kami terlambat"sona dan rias mngucapkan permohonan maaf sebagai tanda sopan santun karena merekalah yang datang paling akhir

"Tidak apa-apa silahkan duduk "sirzech mempersilahkan rias dan sona untuk duduk. Tapi sebelum duduk sona terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat pemuda bersurai kuning dengan cengiran matahari duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada diruangan itu

"Nananaru.. apa benar itu kau?"

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
"nanaru kaukah itu?" Sona terkejut melihat pemuda yang selama ini hinggap di kepalanya sekarang ada didepan matanya,Sontak sona langsung saja berlari menuju kearah naruto dan langsung memeluknya sambil terisak menangis

"Naru...hiks...kembalilah..naru..hiks kumohon" sona tidak lagi memperhatikan keadaan sekitar sona sitri yang terkenal akan kedisiplinan dan bersifat dingin dan kdatarannya seakan hilang untuk saat ini.

"Gomen...aku tak bisa..."terdengar suara naruto datar dan terkesan dingin menjawab perkataan sona untuk kembali bersamanya. Naruto berusaha melepaskab pelukan sona dengan tangannya

"Kenapa...kenapa...naru...apa kau sudah tak mau menyinariku lagi naru hiks...JAWAB...HIKS? Sona menanyakan apa naruto sudah lupa janji yang ia buat.

"Apa untungnya buatku melakukan itu. Aku tak mau mimpiku terhalang oleh janji kecil dulu yang aku sebut kebodohan itu" naruto terpaksa membohongi sona agar sona membencinya karna jika semua dunia tahu sona bersama dengan naruto dan sonalah titik lemah yang tidak dapat ditutupi dirinya maupun orang lain terkecuali sona sendiri. Oleh sebab itu naruto mencoba menjauhi sona Agar sona tidak terancam oleh para penguasa dunia luar

Sakit,marah,kesal,dan sedih itulah yang sona rasakan saat ini karna dia bodoh berharap naruto akan kembali padanya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tak mau bersamamu...itu karna kau LEMAH!" Naruto mencoba memprovokasi sona agar dapat membencinya dengan begitu mungkin sona akan berhenti mengejarnya yang dapat membahayakan nyawanya

"Bertarunglah denganku naruto. akan kubuat kau menarik kata katamu!"sona yang sudah terlanjur marah menantang duel naruto. Sontak saja semua yang hadir terkejut dengan layangan duel sona pasalnya seorang mao saja belum tentu dapat menang melawan naruto

"Baiklah mari kita buat perjanjian jika kau menang aku akan kembali bersamamu selamanya tapi jika kau yang kalah lupakan aku berhentilah memintaku kembali" terciptalah kesepakatan diantara mereka

"Sona apa kau gila? Kokabiel saja dengan mudah dia kalahkan kita tidak tahu sebesar mana kekuatannya"rias mencoba menasehati sahabatnya

"Kaicho saya mohon urungkan niat anda kaicho"para budak sonapun ikut mencegah duel yang dapat melukai bahkan membunuh sona

"Ini urusanku kalian jangan ada yang ikut campur"sona tetap kekeh ingin bertarung dengan naruto

"Baiklah akan kubuat arena untuk kalian dan akan kulapisi sihir pelindung berlapis"sirzech membuat dimensi untuk duel mereka berdua dan membuat sihir pelindung bila pertarungan diluar kendali.

 **ARENA PERTARUNGAN**

naruto melihat sona dengan datar padahal dalam batinnya dia tidak ingin pertarungan ini terjadi tapi ini harus ia lakukan agar sona berhenti mengejarnya untuk kembali.

Naruto berancang ancang ingin menyerang sona terlebih dahulu. "Baiklah sona akan ku buat kau menyesal bertarung denganku" batin naruto dia akan serius bertarung kali ini dan tidak akan segan-segan

 **[MAGIC FIRE: DOMINIC FIRE]** naruto menggunakan sihir elemental jenis api yang membentuk pusaran yang besar dan sangat panas bahkan panasnya melebihi api milik klan phenex.

 **[MAGIC WATER: TSUNAMI WATER]** sona yang melihat serangan naruto langsung membuat lingkaran sihir dan dalam lingkaran sihirnya keluar air dalam volume yang besar membentuk tsunami.

Kedua sihir elemental itu saling bertabrakan dan mengakibatkan arena tertutupi oleh kabut yang menghalangi pandangan. Dalam menggunakan sihir naruto jauh lebih ahli dari sona karna naruto tak perlu membuat lingkaran sihir dulu sebelum membuat sihir elemental berbeda dengan sona.

Melihat keuntungan dengan adanya kabut dalam arena naruto bersiap menggunakan sihirnya kembali.

 **[EXPLOISEN FIRE: LARVAE DRAGON]** naruto mengevolusi sihir apinya menjadi larva dan membuat seekor naga yang terbuat dari larva yang menyerang ketempat sona

Sona yang merasakan bahaya langsung terbang keatas menghindari larva yang datang serta agar terbebas dari kabut yang menghalangi pandangan matanya tapi naas itulah yang sebenarnya diharapkan oleh naruto karna naruto telah bersiap untuk menyerang sona kembali.

 **[MAGIC BOLT: THUNDER ROAR]** naruto menghantamkan sihir elementalnya tapi kali ini bukan api melainkan petir yang mengaum kearah sona.

Sona tidak percaya bahwa naruto dapat melakukan sihir elemental lebih dari satu jenis karna pada umumnya hanya dapat melakukan sihir elemental satu jenis saja, tapi pemikiran sona harus berhenti karna petir naruto sudah semakin dekat

 **ARGGHHHHHH...** sona berteriak tragis saat petir naruto mencabik-cabik tubuh sona bahkan pakaiannya sudah sobek sana sini, akhirnya sona jatuh ketanah

 **[MAGIC DARK: SPEAR EVIL]** Naruto menciptakan tombak hitam dan menembakan tombaknya kearah sona yang sedang terbaring "gomenn sona dengan ini berakhir sudah" batin naruto berucap

 **MINSCAPE SONA**

"Dimana ini.. apa aku sudah kalah...apa aku gagal membawa naru..."sona bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri

 **《INI DALAM ALAM BAWAH SADARMU BOCAH SANG RENKARNASI SANTURYYA 》**

terdengar suara yang entah dari mana asalnya menyebutkan bahwa sona adalah renkarnasi dari santuryya ratu jaman dulu dalam mitologi mesir kuno

"Siapa itu? Dan apa maksudmu aku adalah renkarnasi santuryya?" Sona masih bingung dengan ucapan yang entah dari mana asalnya

《 **AKU ADALAH OBELIXS SANG DEWA PERANG DAN KAU ADALAH RENKARNASI DARI RATU SANTUARRY RATU YANG DAPAT MENGENDALIKAN KEKUATANKU DALAM TUBUHNYA》**

 **"** Apa itu berarti aku juga dapat mengendalikan kekukatanmu?"sona merasa penasaran dengan makhluk yang bernama obelixs itu

《 **YA KAU BENAR..TAPI DENGAN TUBUHMU YANG SEKARANG KAU HANYA BISA MENGENDALIKAN KEKUATANKU MAKSIMAL 20% SAJA ITU KARNA KAU MASIH LEMAH》**

 **"** baiklah tolong bantu aku melawan naruto aku ingin kekuatan!"sona meminta bantuan kepada obelixs agar dapat membantunya melawan naruto

《 **BAIKLAH TAPI AKU TAK YAKIN TUBUHMU TIDAK AKAN BAIK BAIK SAJA SETELAH MELEPASKAN KEKUATANKU》**

"biarkanlah itu aku tanggung sendiri sekarang cepatlah kau bantu aku melawan naruto dewa SIALAN"Bentak sona

《 **HAHAHA...KAU BENAR MIRIP SEKALI DENGAN SANG RATU ITU》**

 **MINSCAPE SONA OFF**

sebelum tombak naruto mengenai sona terlebih dahulu keluar cahaya keluar dari kalung sona dan dari cahaya itu keluar sosok raksasa berwarna biru mempunyai sayap yang besar gigi dengan taring panjang dan mata merah tajam(obelixs kartu dewa dalam yugioh duel monster) sosok raksasa tersebut memusnahkan tombak milik naruto.

"Akhirnya kau berhasil membangunkan dewa pemalas itu sona"batin naruto tersenyum karna akhirnya sona dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan sejatinya walaupun jauh dari kata sempurna

 **DILUAR ARENA**

"MAKHLUK APA ITU"semua makhluk supranatural disitu terkejut dengan munculnya sosok raksasa yang dikeluarkan sona bahkan serafal yang kakak kandung sona pun tak menyangka sona dapat mengeluarkan monster yang sangat menyeramkan seperti itu.

"Itu adalah obelixs sang dewa perang yang tertidur didalam kalung sona dan kelihatanya jiwa sona yang tertidur kini mulai bangkit"ujar sosok yang baru saja datang dan menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dalam benak semua yang hadir dalam ruangan itu

"Minato-sama dan ruvius sama"sirzech terkejut atas kedatangan ayah dari naruto dan ayah dari sona sitri

"Tou-chan apa maksudnya dengan jiwa yang tertidur didalam tubuh so-tan"serafal menanyakan penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang perkataan minato yang datang dengan ruvius ayah dari sona dan serafal serta lord dari keluarga sitri

"Biar saya yang menjelaskan semuanya serafal-chan, didalam tubuh sona terdapat jiwa sang ratu atau bisa dikatakan sonalah renkarnasi dari sang ratu santuarry ratu dari mesir kuno yang pada zaman dulu berhasil menyegel kekuatan obelixs sang dewa perang dan agar setelah dia tiada obelixs tidak dapat membuat onar didunia ini maka sang ratu menggunakan kekuatannya menyegel obelixs pada renkarnasi dirinya dari dimasa kemasa."jelas minato menjelasakan pertanyaan dari serafal leviathan.

"Lalu kenapa kekuatan itu baru bangkit sekarang? Bisa tolong anda jelaskan minato-sama"michael sang malaikat ikut penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini

"Baiklah akan aku jelaskan, ini semua karna anakku itu dia adalah renkarnasi dari pharadox raja mesir kuno sang pemegang gelar pertama dari the emperor new sky dragon, dia juga yang telah membunuh santuarry dalam perang dulu dan bila perkiraanku tidak salah naruto sudah tahu bahwa sona adalah renkarnasi sang ratu dan mencoba agar membunuhnya agar dia benci padanya oleh karna itulah jiwa sang ratu merespon rasa kebenciannya kepada naruto"minato kembali menjelaskan semuanya kepada michael

 **KEMBALI KEARENA**

 **GROARRRRR...PHARADOX SENANG MELIHATMU KALI INI AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU** ujar obelixs yang melihat lawannya yang ternyata adalah renkarnasi obelixs

"Cih...jangan harap bahkan kekuatanmu belum sepenuhnya bangkit kau takan bisa mengalahkanku monster"naruto yang memang tahu kalau obelixs belum sepenuhnya bangkit

" _bangkitlah dari ketiadaan, aku rajamu memanggilmu,aku majikanmu membangkitkanmu,keluarlah dan hancurkan musuhmu guardian ancient"_

setelah naruto merapalkan mantra keluarlah sosok raksasa yang datang dari ketiadaan dialah penjaga istana kekaisaran raja pharadox guardian ancient

Kedua raksasa itu saling bertarung dengan sengit tidak ada yang mau kalah akibat dari pertarungan kedua raksasa itu terjadilah kehancuran dimana mana diarena tersebut.

 **[GOD HAND: BLOW IMPACK]** obelixs mengeluarkan serangan terakhirnya dikarenakan kekuatan sona yang semakin menipis oleh sebab itu obelixs ingin sesegera mungkin sebelum sona benar benar kehabisan energinya

 **[GUARDIAN ATTACK: EARTHQUAKE GARDEN]** naruto juga menyuruh guardian mengeluarkan serangan terkuat guardian. Kedua kekuatan itu saling bertabrakan dan terjadilah ledakan yang sangat besar saking besarnya layar yang digunakan untuk menonton pertarungan mereka mendadak rusak

 **DUARRRR...**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


End file.
